


Watching from the Sidelines

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carli gets frustrated when she's benched with her MCL tear, Whitney tries to calm her down and encourage her to keep leading their team off the field instead of on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching from the Sidelines

Whitney knew Carli would be frustrated today. The older woman hadn’t played in weeks already and it was driving her up a wall. All she could do was watch them from the press box with Ash and Pinoe. So, when she walked back into their room and heard the shower running, she knew the woman was fighting her emotions. Whitney quickly stripped down, making her way to join Carli in the shower. When she stepped in behind the woman, Carli was slightly hunched forward, her head bowed and shoulders slumped. Whitney wrapped her arms around her, kissing her bare shoulder.

“It’s ok. You’ll be back out there soon enough,” she reminded the woman softly. Carli leaned back into Whitney, allowing the defender to hold her close. She dropped a hand to Whitney’s thigh and the other gripped the woman’s arms that were practically holding her up.

“I hate watching us struggle,” Carli said softly and Whit nodded.

“I know, but there is nothing you can do till you’re all better. You don’t want to push now and miss Rio.”

“I hate watching us—” Whitney stopped Carli by kissing her. She knew the woman was struggling with dealing with all the emotions that flew when you had an injury. She remembers the sting from just a few short months ago where she was left off the roster and watching the team play without her. She had leaned on the older woman to get through the times and she would be there for her now.

“It’s ok, we know you’ll be back.”

“It’s not just that,” Carli turned to face Whitney, “I can help, I can be out there.”

“You can’t Car, not yet. We need you in Rio more than these games.”

“I want to play!” Carli shouted and Whitney cupped her cheek, wiping the tears that started to spill. 

“I know, I want you to play too, but I also want you in Rio. I want you to bring home gold for us. I want Ali to come home golden, and Hope and all of us. We need you there more than we need you now. Plus you’re captain, so just go into breakfast tomorrow and give them a pep talk.” Whitney smiled and Carli chuckled.

“I don’t think the team considers them a pep talk anymore when they come from me.”

“Well, try harder?” Whitney asked and Carli pinched her leg. 

“Jerk.”

“If you smiled once in awhile—”

“Oh now we’re going to go there, huh?” Carli laughed and Whitney leaned down kissing her. 

“Alright, how about we get clean and head to dinner with everyone?” Whit asked and Carli nodded, turning back around. Whitney took the opportunity to grab the shampoo and slowly work it into Carli’s hair, relaxing the midfielder. 

x-x-x

Whitney looked over at Carli as she called attention to herself trying to address the team.

“Please tell me you didn’t tell Carli to give us another pep talk,” Ali said leaning over to Whitney who smirked.

“Of course I did,” she replied and Ali groaned. Carli’s pep talks were horrible. 

“First, I wanted to say we did really well yesterday. We didn’t get the results and could’ve played better but—” Carli stopped when she saw the looks she was getting from her teammates, “fine, want the truth? I hate giving pep talks more than you hate hearing them so just… keep up the decent work.” Carli huffed and made her way back to her seat next to Whitney who was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

“You’re an ass,” Carli informed Whitney who nodded.

“I know, but that was priceless.”

“I’ll get you back.”

“Oh you better, I’ve been bored lately,” Whitney grinned and kissed Carli, “plus both of us have extra energy from not playing lately.” She winked as she got up and sauntered away.

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted this awhile ago, sorry it took so long. (also working on the world's worst net connection this weekend so fun times) Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think! Thoughts? Prompts?


End file.
